What I Want When I'm Dying Is You?
by daisherz365
Summary: Sherlock is dying for real this time. With all his other friends busy with their own lives he only has one who he knows he can count on no matter what. But what does he need from her now? Established Sherlolly friendship...possibly more later. Sherlock x Molly
1. Chapter 1

**What I Really When I'm Dying...Is You?**

**Note: I blame myself for watching A Little Bit of Heaven for the plotbunny arising out of the blue. But it won't be too long...I think. Anyway let me know what you think, please?**

**One.**

Molly was in the middle of making dinner for herself for the first time in a long while. After a year of being under the watchful eye of her superiors at the hospital she could finally breathe a little easier. As soon as she had been called in by the board of directors earlier in the day she had been more than happy to feel happy again.

It did help that a certain consulting detective had stayed as far away as possible over the past couple weeks. She couldn't say she didn't expect him to pop in the lab once or twice. He didn't, much to her surprise however. He had been ordered to stay as far away from Dr. Hooper when she was on the clock.

Sherlock had been advised to not push the limits by the law by many people including John, Lestrade and most irritatingly Mycroft. It had been his fault they said. It was true to an extent. He hadn't thought all that much those years ago when he had enlisted her help in faking his death.

Now he found himself making his way to her again. This time with something equally discerning. He had been notified earlier before this new issue arised about the stipulations of Molly's probation being lifted, it was now perfect really that he needed her now.

Well, in a different way than last time.

He unlocked her door through his own devices since he hadn't a key and he didn't really want to wait for her to answer the door. While he was doing so he realized for one quick second that she might have something heavy in her hands to hit him with. It wouldn't be the first time, he thought as he turned the knob and opened the door.

"Molly." He called as he strode through to her living room upon not seeing her there. He took off his coat and scarf as he did so and walked towards the kitchen.

"Sherlock! What are you doing here?"

"I need your help."

"Now? I'm kinda in the middle of something." She turned back to her stove and went to stir the sauce she had just poured into the small pan when Sherlock reached over and took it from her, grabbed her sleeve with one hand pulled her out of the kitchen and gave her a push.

"Go sit. This is more important than some celebratory dinner Dr. Hooper." She noticed that he hadn't moved to the outside of the kitchen and was still holding the spoon she was using to stir.

He gave her a glare which made her scurry over to the couch and sat down with her legs folded under her. She fixed her shirt on her which was a fannel pajama top with a tank under it and a pair of sweat pants on her legs. Very mixed matched but it was comfortable to her. She grabbed a pillow as she waited for him.

This had to be really important.

Molly watched the clock as it ticked away the seconds. She counted along with it, two minutes exactly passed before a plate was placed on the coffee table in front of her and a set of silverware was next to it. She looked at it and then up to the man who straightened up after placing the food down.

"Thank you?" She said uneasily as she dropped her pillow and picked up the plate and the fork and began to eat slowly.

Sherlock took a seat in the chair that still seemed to be there despite the fact that Sherlock hadn't been here in years. He mulled over it a moment until he realized that it was most likely one of two things. A) She kept it there for sentimental reasons. Very silly in his opinion. B) She couldn't lift it past the door let alone out of the building at all. The latter seemed more truth.

"You said you needed my help?" Molly asked after a few moments of complete silence. Sherlock looked to be in complete concentration. She almost didn't want to interrupt him. She had learned that she could be sitting there waiting for hours for him to say something.

"Yes." He blinked a moment. "Molly, I am going to die."

"Not this again. Sherlock! I just got off the hook the last time I helped you with..."

"If you listened to what I said you'd notice a difference in what I said the last time and what I am saying now. I am going to die this time. There is no criminal mastermind out for my head. There is only me and something I'm still trying to figure out completely."

"I'm gonna need you to explain some more. I'm not following you all the way. What do you need me for then?" She said as she placed her empty place down on the table once again.

"I went to see my family's doctor today. I had a little problem on the last case and so after John lecturing me about it several times I thought I should get an expert's opinion on the matter. As I said I am dying. Cancer, to be specific."

"Where?" Molly took in a shaky breath.

He chuckled. "My lungs."

"What do you need from me?" She wiped her eyes to get rid of her tears. She straightened up a bit.

Sherlock gave her a smile before speaking to her quickly.

**Note: hey there. So um this will be mostly fun filled lighthearted. Let me know if you'd like more. Okay?**

**Much love,**

**Day**


	2. Chapter 2

**What I Want When I'm Dying...Is You?**

**Note: wow! Thank you all so much for being interested in this little fic of mine. I hope you like this new addition to it. :)**

**Two.**

"No."

"Too dull."

"No."

"Definitely not."

"...erm, why is this even on here?"

"You deserve someone better."

"Maybe. It would be convenient though I might not be here for it entirely."

"No."

"Again, Molly why?"

Molly snatched the piece of paper from his hands and just balled up all the while glaring at the man. He was too picky about things. "Write one yourself then! I don't see why you need me." She huffed as she poured a glass of wine for herself and tossed it back before sitting back down.

"I've already told you. I don't do sentiment so I can't necessarily suggest anything that would be deemed more human to do."

"Why do you have to at all? I mean did it suddenly wake you up or something?"

"If you wish to think of it that way." He mumbled as he went to grab the pack of cigarettes out of his jacket's inside pocket. Molly's hand took them away before he could even take out one. "Those are mine." He glared at the small pathologist as she slipped it down into her bra. There wasn't much that could hold it but it would be safe there.

"I don't need you shortening your life anymore than you already have. These are probably what got you in this mess in the first place."

"You act like I am uncomfortable with reaching in there and grabbing them out of there. You're not exactly gifted in that area."

Molly stood up, taking her bottle of wine and left him in the sitting area as she stomped down the hallway to her bedroom and shut the door. "That asshole." She grumbled as she poured a bit more wine before setting the bottle down and sipping the red drink slowly.

Sherlock sat in the living room frowning before sauntering after the woman. He picked up the balled up piece of paper on the way, unraveled it and glanced at it briefly as he came to a stop in front of the door. They had been here before the last time he upset her. Unlike last time he had a solution, a very annoying one but at least she wouldn't want to hit him like last time.

"Sorry..." He sighed as he closed his eyes, pinching thr bridge of his nose in irritation. "Tomorrow well start with #12. It'll be..._fun_."

_**Molly Hooper's List of Things To Do If I Know I'll Be Gone **_

_#12 Take a trip far away and go on an adventure that doesn't involve dead bodies. (Outside of the UK, if possible)_

**Note: we gotta start somewhere don't we? ;) If you've read A Study In Chemistry you know about Molly's lists. I thought it be fun to throw them in this one as well. I will enjoy making Sherlock as uncomfortable as possible. Haha, thoughts?**

**much love,**

**Day**


	3. Chapter 3

**What I Really Want When I'm Dying ... Is You?**

**Note: Whoa. There are a lot of you curious about this story. I'm glad you are liking it so much. Someone suggested a certain place that Sherlock and Molly should go for #12 and I laughed at it not because it was funny but because I'm half of what that is ethnic wise. It was very ironic to me. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this. :)**

**Three.**

There were several things that Molly had come to see about her friend - Sherlock Holmes. There were several more things that Molly didn't know that Sherlock had discreetly uncovered about her. Things that couldn't be found in a file that could be obtained by the closest and highest British government official or a silly little blog. It came from observing her and her habits when they shared a home of sorts together the nearly two years prior.

For instance how Molly was able to tell when he was sad when no one had ever really known ...well he had seen her telltales on several occasions and therefore here as he uncomfortably trailed along beside her as she tugged on his suit jacket sleeve in the airport they were currently at he was deciding whether it was good that he asked her what was on her mind. Whatever it was it was bothering her and he could try to ignore it , he really could but it could cause a domino effect later.

He had after a minimal packing on his part the previous night came to terms with what they were going to do now and it made him think it wouldn't be completely horrible if he enjoyed himself.

Sherlock didn't like crowds and as they got past the boarding and into the lines of security he tugged his arm back from Molly's grasp and folded his arm, his boarding pass tucked into his pocket. "I don't understand why we couldn't just ask Mycroft for the private jet."

Molly looked up at him and just shook her head. Her expression had changed luckily to a more neutral one. She looked almost herself, he noted as she moved up in the line. "Normal people do this all the time. Get used to it. We're almost through."

"No." He started as he reached out and grabbed the hem of Molly's hoodie she was wearing and pulled her over slightly as a man who was running by almost hit her. He was looking out for her best. "We still have the many hours on the plane in coach. We aren't even sitting in the same row."

It was clear this upset him quite a bit but it surprised his companion. "You wanted to sit next to me?"

"Obviously. I'm not going on a trip to Greece for two weeks with aunt Mary and her two kids."

Molly pursed her lips before handing her boarding pass to the woman who was standing before the metal detector. Molly made sure she had taken all her things from her pocket and put her small carry-on bag onto the little line area where it would go onto be viewed under the X-ray part of the machine.

After stepping through with no problem she grabbed her things and turned back to Sherlock and gave him a look that clearly meant he need not do anything that he would normal do now or they would have problems. She watched him sigh before giving the woman his pass and dropping his phone, pocket magnifying glass and the case of door unlocking tools in a tray and moving through the metal detector.

Molly smiled in relief before Sherlock joined her once again as he took back his things. They went on their way to their gate which was a bit far.

They didn't say much as they walked. It wasn't until they found a comfortable place to sit at their gate which wasn't scheduled to board for another fourty five minutes that anyone really said anything. "Coffee?" Sherlock stood up a second after he sat down as if he suddenly remembered the lack of a stimulant in his system.

"Sure. Don't take too long." Molly went to take out her wallet but Sherlock had already walked away. She rolled her eyes as she sat back realized that she was actually alone and therefore could think about what had happened the night before. Or to be specific who dropped by after Sherlock had stopped by for a quick chat about today's plans. He wanted to be sure everything was taken care of.

Well...she would have begun to think about it if it wasn't for Sherlock coming back when she had begun to unlock those set of memories. If she was honest they weren't the most pleasant.

A cup was placed in front of her and she accepted it with a quiet thank you. She took a small sip of it, testing it before drinking more.

Sherlock had decided now was a better time than any to bring up what was bothering her. He had seen that look in her eyes again before he approached her. "Something is bothering you. Something that you don't want to think about but you feel like you must. It's fairly new, so it happened last night. I saw you last night, I don't recall doing anything upsetting towards you."

"It's nothing serious." She said as she looked over at the clock on the wall behind the check in desk.

"Then it's fixable." He caught her eye as she turned to him.

"I suppose. It's none of your concern so let it go."

Sherlock frowned from that point on until they got in line to board. Sherlock grabbed her by the wrist once they both got through the tunnel and onto the plane. He surveyed the people who were in the general area of their seats and went to work with getting them seats side by side.

He didn't like where they were going to be seated but at least he could enjoy one not so unfamiliar face nearby during the longevity.

Molly scolded him once he had pushed her into an aisle that had been vacated by two people. A man and a woman. He had did a bit of deducing and well he got what he wanted but that didn't mean Molly liked how he went about it.

"You didn't have to tell the whole cabin that the two were having an affair. That's going to be a very awkward flight for wherever they end up." She sighed as she buckled into her seat.

"It's not my fault they were having an affair. They only have themselves to blame. And you."

"Me?"

"You should have let me book the flight."

Molly turned away from him as people started to glare at them as they were technically having an argument and the plane hadn't even lifted off the ground. "You're giving me a headache, Sherlock."

"No. That's from you burdening whatever you deem not serious but really is bothering you more and making you feel stressed. It would be easier if you just tell me. There is nothing to observe to give me the slightest clue."

Molly just wanted him to shut up so she could enjoy the flight in peace that's why she yanked him down to her as she was a bit crouched down with a pillow on the arm of her chair. She was going to sleep as soon as they were in the air. "If you want to know that bad, your brother and Mummy came for a visit exactly two minutes after you went back to Baker St so yes, I am stressed out. Now leave me alone. I want to sleep."

Sherlock had enough sense to know to not mess with an irritated Molly. He sat up straight and closed his eyes, beginning to think.

What could they possibly have wanted with Molly Hooper?

**What exactly, indeed?**

**Any ideas guys?**

**Let me know what you think.**

**much love,**

**day**


	4. Chapter 4

**What I Really Want When I'm Dying...Is You?**

**Note: Thank you all so much for taking time to give me more feedback on the previous chapter. It makes me happy to see I haven't lost any of you yet. I know I said this would be a light hearted story for the most part but forgive me for the times when I slip in a bad moment here and there...it's there for a reason. With subject matter like this it could get a little dark. However, I hope you like it all the same. I'll be doing a little research for Greece as I don't know a lot about it despite what I've learned in history and what my dad's side has told me. I'm half Greek you see. If you know anything or see any mistakes be sure to let me know so I can correct them, please. See you down at the bottom. :)**

**Four.**

_It had been a long week and an even longer day at work for Molly. She had done more autopsies in this one day than she had ever had in a single week. Now it was most certainly taking it's toll on her. She dropped her keys twice upon getting to the door of her flat. She wanted to just crawl into her bed and sleep for a couple days. At least she would get to sleep in tomorrow. It was her one day off._

_She sighed as she slowly made it inside without really looking around. She dropped her keys in the small dish that was sitting by the door and began to move out of her coat and put her bag away when an arm reached out and grabbed her. She hadn't been quite as alert before but now she was staring into some very dangerously eerie looking golden eyes and she couldn't exactly breathe._

_He was constricting her from doing that with his large hand around her neck. She tried to kick him away, while at the same time clawing at his hand as she fought for air. She could feel a bit of pain in the back of her head as she had been shoved against the door after being grabbed like that._

_"Where is he? We know he's alive. You know where he is Doctor Hooper, we know you do. Tell us where he is." The gruff voice of the man who was practically strangling her spoke quickly. He felt like this was an urgent matter. While Molly was trying to talk think. She knew who they were referring to but she couldn't say anything. Not just because she had made a verbal promise not to say a word but also she was losing too much oxygen._

_"I don't think you can really get much from here. Sorry." Molly calmed down a bit as she heard that lazy baritone as her flatmate spoke quickly. She couldn't see him at first but there was a bit of movement before she fell to the ground. She didn't pay much attention to what was going on as she was regaining the ability to breathe._

_She coughed and gasped in new air before she felt a strong yet gentle hand pull her up._

_"Molly..."_

Molly shook as she was pulled out of her sleep as Sherlock had yanked her up and now was looking at her before moving without much of a word to her. He pressed the call button that was located above. He reached into the small bag that was by her feet to bide time. Molly was breathing she realized after a moment. She was watching him as she coughed a little. It had just been a dream. It was real though, it had happened before...a few years ago.

Sherlock sat back up after a moment with a tiny bottle of water in my hand. "When did...you put that...in there?" She coughed in her hand.

"Before we left." He paused and turned just as one of the two stewardess came and stopped by them. "I need a glass of ice. My friend is in need to drink water, preferably cold."

The woman nodded as she looked over at Molly who had turned away feeling a bit embarrassed of the situation. She felt like she was overreacting a bit but that wasn't really the truth. It was more like anxiety after a very bad event only it hadn't happened again ...it was just her subconscious mind making her recollect it in a dream state.

"Thank you." She heard Sherlock reply as he had most likely received the cup of ice chips. It wasn't long before Molly had a glass of water in her hand and was being told to drink. She turned back to him slightly and looked at him. He looked at ease. She took a few sips before settling back into her chair correctly. She figured that would be the end of it but she should have known not to expect that. Sherlock didn't just leave things alone.

"Which one was it?"

Molly combed down her hair slowly as she mulled over what she should say. "It doesn't matter, really. I always have the same reaction."

Sherlock turned to her for the first time since he had saw she was trembling in her sleep. "It might help to talk about it. Or so I've heard." He added as an afterthought.

"You don't have a degree in psychology last time I checked. I'm fine. How long was I sleeping anyway?"

"Five hours, fifty three minutes and twenty seven seconds." Molly just smiled at him as she finished the rest of her water. She left the ice chips alone. She didn't see a reason to eat them. She had calmed down almost all the way.

"Why can't you answer like a normal person?" She teased him as he took the cup away. He just held it in his hands as he answered her. "Normalcy is boring as you know. I still would like to know which instance you were reliving. I like to track progress."

Molly stopped for a moment. "You're tracking progress? What am I one of your test subjects?" She rolled her eyes at him as she snatched up her little carry on and pulled out her book she had brought with her. It wasn't a romance but a textbook. It surpised Sherlock. He faintly remember her saying she wanted to get away from dead bodies and work. Why would she bring studying material?

He remembered that she had asked him something too so he averted his eyes from what she was doing to go back and answer her. "No. It's more of a personal study. No work, remember."

Molly looked at her book then at him and then back. "This isn't work. I am merely reading for personal reasons."

Sherlock quickly took the book from her and opened it, ignoring her noise of protest. He frowned as he read the section she had bookmarked to read next. "It won't help all that much to read this text Molly. I've already stored all the knowledge that is necessary about my illness. I know what I must do and what I mustn't."

"It's not for you to decide. I'm reading because I would like to know. Just in case something happens."

"Don't bother, Molly." He said as she shut the book and tucked it behind the Skymall and travel magazines in the seat pocket.

She was right to think he was going to be a horrible person to sit with during this already dreadfully long flight. They still had much longer to go until they were to arrive at the Chania International Airport; CHQ.

"Have you really given up already, Sherlock? I thought that you were smarter than that."

"My mind has nothing to do with the fact that my lungs are slowly deteriorating due to a massive problem that cannot truly be beatened. I don't want to discuss this anymore."

Molly had thought she had seen him at his worse during those years in hiding. This was worse. She watched him turn away from her, his icy blues once again off her. He was about to close himself off from her again.

She had to do something.

This all started with the bloody list and though they hadn't arrived to their destination she would make one of those numbers work right now. It was the only way she could think of that would make this okay. She couldn't see him like this. Despite his all seeing eyes Sherlock Holmes wasn't so great at being caught off guard, but he needed to get a little shock into his system at this moment. It was crucial.

Number 5 would work perfectly.

Molly grabbed Sherlock's hand. She ignored how cold it was from holding the cup and made sure he was staring at her before she spoke quietly.

Her heart was beating widely against her ribcage. "If you promise not to give up. If you promise to do every single thing on my blood list with me without dying on me first, I will tell you what your brother and mother said during the visit last night. You have to promise me though, Sherlock. I can't do this alone and neither can you." She let out a shaky breath.

Sherlock didn't hesitate this time. He had looked at her, really looked at her as she spoke to him. He took in all the signs she was giving off. He sighed as he spoke, squeezing her hand.

"I promise not to give up and to finish your list."

Sherlock smiled slightly before he surprised her by leaning over the armrest where their hands were joined together and kissing her forehead.

**Molly Hooper's List of Things To Do If I Know I'll Be Gone**

_#5 Save someone you see is in trouble. Whether you know them or not, doesn't matter._

**Sherlock Holmes' List of Things He Wishes to Do With Molly Hooper (Even If He Doesn't Want To Admit It)**

_#7 Surprise her in the most smallest way possible. Doesn't have to be a gift, could be a small gesture._

**What am I up to? Well...there are two lists now. If you're looking at Sherlock's list's name and going...that's a bit long well that one is more of once he has hidden somewhere deep deep in his mind palace haha **

**This one was a bit darker but I did enjoy it a lot. **

**I hope you did too!**

**Please let me know what you think, I love hearing your thoughts. :)**

**See you soon.**

**Much love,**

**Day**


	5. Chapter 5

**What I Want When I'm Dying…Is You?**

**Note: It's taken me a bit to come back to this one. The way I imagined the chapter going kept changing to by the time I settled my head into what I felt should happen would be good. I just decided to just let what I have in my head happen. I think it could get interesting. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Five.**

Everything felt so wrong. Whether that was the pain she felt upon slowly bringing her eyes open. Molly Hooper was in a state of wariness. Her senses kicked in first. The first being sight. It took a moment however. The pain in her head was bothering her. She waited for all the haziness to clear before she realized she wasn't sure where she was at all.

Her hand curled up against the space beneath her. It was soft but very grainy. She didn't know if she should move just yet or if she could rather. She waited a few minutes before attempting to push herself up into a sitting position. That was the wrong thing to do. A sharp pain ignited in her shoulder and reached over to grasp it. That's when she saw the beginning of the damage.

There was a lot of blood for starters. She spotted something also stuck in between her shoulder blade. Before she moved to remove it, she was brought back to another issue here. She was alone. She had been with Sherlock the last time she was conscious. Where was he?

_Breathe. Focus. Then react. _She chanted in her head as she reached behind her all the while trying to look around to see if any kind of sign that tall curly haired detective whom she was supposed to be technically looking after. The feel of something cool met her hand and Molly stopped searching for a second as she prepared herself for what she would have to do next.

Molly counted to five before pulling at that cool thing that was lodged in her shoulder. Upon yanking it out, she tore the rest of the sleeve of the shirt she had on and began to tie it around the wound. It was much deeper than she thought originally.

She looked in front of her to where she threw the tool that had been shoved into her shoulder for however long she had been knocked out. It was a metal rod that had been cut in half. She gnawed at her lip before standing to her feet quickly. Her body wobbled.

Too much blood loss already, she noted as she began walking. She had to find Sherlock.

Sherlock himself had been searching for Molly. He had come to a bit earlier than she had and realized he was in water. It wasn't too deep; it was the shore of some sort of beach. It was unfamiliar but he was alive. He hoped that the same could be said for his companion. They were both important to their respective fields. He- being the only person who did his job. There were other pathologists but as Sherlock had mentioned to Molly many times upon his resurface, she was the only one he trusted. There were too many Andersons in the world. He didn't want to work with another one.

He had gotten somewhat far from the shore and begun to run. He never checked to see if he was hurt in any way. The most he was able to decipher was that there was a malfunction of some kind on the plane and it had been taken down. They had to be close to Crete if not near one of the islands close by. It was certain they were not near the UK any longer.

His feet smashed against the sandy beach as he ran along the shore up towards the area where it seemed most of the wreckage had washed towards. He rummaged around the pieces of it, inspecting what he could in search for his friend. She couldn't have been thrown too far, could she? The trajectory should have made them closer in where they landed than where it appeared they did.

Sherlock stopped for a moment as he heard someone whimpering from under a piece of the wing of the plane. He crouched under it and saw that a small boy was stuck under it. "What's your name?" He asked as he began to push the large piece of metal up so that the boy could get out. He looked like he was in a lot of pain.

"Charlie. Can you help me, sir?" The little boy pleaded as he looked up at Sherlock.

Sherlock gave Charlie a slight smile as he began pushing again. It moved slightly. This piece was a bit heavier than it appeared. It was the wing, however. Sherlock stopped for a moment and began looking around again. There had to be something that would help him lift this up if there wasn't anyone near. "I'll be right back." He told the young boy as he rushed off to the other side where he saw something a bit like wood and loose metal.

He picked up the few pieces of wood and the long piece of metal that if he bended it could work to crank the wing up. He rushed back over to the boy. If he acted quick enough he could get him out in time before he was crushed entirely. His arm was out and so was his head but the wing was crushing his chest and the rest of his body. This wasn't good.

He slid the three pieces of wood under the side that looked like it would have the hardest time lifting up. The littlest bit of leverage would help. "If this work, I need you to get up when I tell you to…okay?" He instructed Charlie as he grabbed the large bit of metal and began to bend it so it could work as tire iron at the most. It could work, Sherlock thought as he slid the curled end under a bit of the wing that wasn't completely wedge into the sand and as he began to lift. He felt someone come to his side.

"Sherlock…" A tired sounded Molly spoke.

"Help me lift this. I can do most of it, just lift what you can." He looked into her eyes to make sure she was actually there and after a nod, they began to try to free the smaller boy. Two tries and a bit more force and the small boy crawled from under there. Both adults let it fall back down once Charlie was lying down a little further down from the piece that had been crushing him.

Without much of a word said Molly slowly walked towards the young boy who was a ginger and had him sit up. Sherlock watched as she put her ear near the boy's heart and closed her eyes. It was clear that Charlie was alive but he wasn't sure why she was checking his heartbeat. He was breathing.

Sherlock began to walk over to the two when he noticed the sopping bit of fabric that was covering his companion's shoulder. Shit. "Molly." He started as he squatted down next to her as she moved towards inspecting the rest of the younger boy's body for other wounds.

"Yes." She asked as she smiled at Charlie.

"What happened to shoulder?" He asked looked more at what he could see around the wound. That fabric she had tied around it was already soaked.

"I pulled something out of it. I can't really do much to it unless you can find a medical kit." Molly turned her head and stared at him with a small smile on her face, the illusion wasn't being held up that great. It was more of reassuring gesture than a true smile, Sherlock knew. "I'm fine." She mumbled even though she knew he of all people knew that she was not fine.

Charlie was looking between the two of them as if he was trying to figure something out. It was then that he posed the question that seemed to be more appropriate at the moment. "Are you to together? Dad used to look at that Mummy when he was worried about her. Not nearly as scary as you do it, but…" The boy looked confused and Molly along with Sherlock were quick to diffuse his curiosity.

"No." Molly was quick to look away from Sherlock. While Sherlock just looked over at the boy and stared for a moment before mumbled, "Miss Molly is a nice woman, but no. I don't date people. We are just friends…" The last word kind of trailed a bit.

Molly had a feeling that he didn't necessarily like the word all that much despite the fact that they had in not so many words cleared the air that he did enjoy her company, however he didn't wish to go any further due to the fact he wasn't good for her. Despite what she thought and may still think. It was complicated in other words.

It would be difficult to describe to a boy no more than six by the looks of him, Sherlock concluded as he got to his feet. "We should look for medical supplies, c'mon Charlie. Molly, stay here."

Molly glared at him almost as fast it took for Sherlock to begin to trail off once the younger boy scurry after him. There was a small twitch in Sherlock's composure as he grabbed his hand but Molly sat there thinking in a strange way it didn't look so foreign. She knew for a fact that Sherlock was more okay with children than he was to adults. "_They were more interesting to observe._" He said at a time when Molly had gone to talk to one of the younger kids that were within his network for him.

Despite what she had been told, Molly got up anyway and began to walk towards the trees. Her shoulder was beginning to hurt more than it had the moment she had woken up but she ignored it as she began to do a bit of searching of her own. There had been many passengers on that flight with them. All of them couldn't have disappeared could they?

Stranger things have happened; she rolled her eyes at the thought. All she wanted was to take a little time. No. She stopped there. That was not true. Sherlock for some strange reason wanted to go on this escapade with her. That damn list. Why did he have to be so insistent when it came to it?

Molly thoughts were beginning to grow a bit weird as she got further into the trees. There was no sign of those people. It was very odd. How could they find Charlie within the wreckage but not find anyone, not even his parents? Were they gone too? This was all so bizarre.

What was more ridiculous was the fact that Molly was thinking of Sherlock in a more human way. She knew he was capable of being human in some ways but it was the way that he was being more caring and worrisome about her wellbeing that made her think about it. If he was anyone else and was in this situation she would think it was normal. Friends worried about each other. It's what they do. Some more than others, however considering how things were with his condition as a woman who studied emotions from the background it was easy to relate this to the fact that the man was dying.

That could be it.

Molly stumbled then. Her body was leaning against a tree towards the middle of the area. She was really tired of moving now. Her eyes closed for a moment. "I can rest for a minute." Molly said quietly as she sunk down onto the grainy grounds and sighed. It would be fine.

Sherlock had managed to find the small first aid kit that had been on the plane. It was wedged in between much of the cargo that had been scattered across the shore. Charlie was swinging it in the hand that wasn't latched onto Sherlock's. He liked the boy. He didn't say much apart from that one question where he asked about Molly and himself. Children did happen to see more than people thought, he mused with a slight smile on his face.

They also happened to find two cases. One held women's clothes with a mix of children's. Sherlock had asked if Charlie recognized any of it, but the boy just shook his head with a frown. The other one held a more familiar set of clothes. Sherlock managed to find his own case by chance. Molly's was nowhere in sight. It made him frown.

He had taken a moment to check to women's clothes in the other case and saw that they not only would fit Molly but were better for her shape. Not that he looked that much. Now, the two boys were on their way back up with the few supplies and headed back up to where they had left the only woman in the trio.

Sherlock looked around the area before noticing the imprints of footprints in the sand. At least there was a trail; Sherlock thought while still being annoyed that Molly ignored his instructions. As she looked out for him on many occasions when he didn't ask, she should have the courteous to do the same. He shook his head as he began to walk with Charlie towards the trees.

He frowned upon stopping in front of the tree where his friend was slumped up against. He let go of Charlie's hand and put the cases he was holding down. He kneeled down in front of her and placed his hand against her neck. She was still breathing. That was good. She had just dosed off.

Charlie sat down next to the taller man and spoke again, quietly. "Is she okay?"

"Yes. She's just asleep. Nothing to worry about it." He added after a second. It wasn't really clear if he was just talking to the younger boy or if he was also trying to reassure himself of that. Sherlock took the white case of medical supplies and began to asses her wound as careful as he could. He knew very little about that. That's what he had John for.

Molly was a doctor, but he supposed she had patched it up as best as she could when she had woken herself. She did say she needed the medical supplies; however Sherlock thought it was okay to let her rest for a little awhile. He could do without her for a moment. There were priorities that need to be taken care of. This being at the top of the very short list.

Charlie passed the items he needed out of the squared tin as Sherlock needed them. Sometimes he had to describe them to him but other than that, everything went as well as it needed to be.

Molly woke up a while later to the feel of no longer being on the ground. Her arms were loosely around something wide and warm, she realized first before she opened her eyes. "Sherlock…" She muttered quietly as she noticed his dark locks first then the large frame she seemed to be latched onto. "Where are we?" She mumbled as he turned his head slightly to let her know that he was listening.

"In town. We're near Chania, an island off but its fine for now. I keep my cards on me at all times. We will be taking one of the rooms in a building not too far."

"Why are you carrying me?"

"Would you have preferred if I dragged you?" Sherlock stopped a moment as he saw that Molly seemed to stiffen slightly.

"I think I'd have more to worry about that a hole in my shoulder if you had. So, no Mister Holmes I would not have enjoyed that." She tightened her grip around his neck as he began to walk again.

"I fixed that."

"Sorry…what?" Molly blinked and looked over to the side to see that the ginger haired boy who they had rescued earlier was still present. He had a small bag on with a small medical kit it looked like.

"I treated your wound when I found you knocked out. I don't think it was smart for you to have left the spot I left you." Molly noted a bit of contempt in his voice at that.

"Sorry, I worried you." Sherlock started to argue with Molly but she cut him off before he could begin. "You do worry, you are human. Stop trying to hide it. It doesn't work with me."

Sherlock shut up after that. He just kept trudging on, looking around the area when he could. It had crossed his mind that he could put Molly down but he already was walking and he didn't wish to stop again. There was no need.

They made it to a more mellowing looking resort like living center and Sherlock carefully let Molly hop down from his shoulders. He took a moment to glance over to her shoulder once more before walking towards the door and opening it. He let the two of them go first before he joined them inside. Sherlock approached the desk and asked for a room with two beds if possible, if not one was fine.

Only one was available and it only had one. Sherlock didn't seem to upset by it, Molly noticed as he gave the receptionist his card along with his desk. He also leaned closer to the woman and asked something that Molly didn't hear as she was looking at Charlie. It looked sad. Had something happened when she was knocked out?

Molly squatted down to his level, wincing a little and asked him if anything was the matter. He just shook his head before taking Molly's hand. She looked up at Sherlock as he turned with the keys in his hand. They looked more like the old keys you saw in the older movies. Sherlock gestured for Molly to follow him towards the stairs where they had to go up to the third floor.

Once there they all filed into the room which was much larger than anyone expected. It had a lot of space and a king sized bed which would be more than fine. There was a kitchenette and bathroom with both a separate shower and tub. There was a door that led to the outdoor patio. In a way it was like a mini apartment.

Charlie had taken refuge on the bed and curled up against one of the pillows. Sherlock indicated with his hands for Molly to walk with him back out to the patio. There was a nice cool breeze which Molly enjoyed. Sherlock shut the door and seemed to hesitate a moment before turning to Molly and talking.

"Charlie's mother is gone." He stated.

"You mean dead?"

"Precisely, however she has been dead for a long time. The woman who was his mother or whom appeared to be his mother wasn't his mother. She killed his biological mother and took him away when he was no more than one. Then she posed as his mother until this trip, where she has since been killed herself. Many of the passengers didn't make it through this ordeal it seems. That was what I was inquiring about with the woman at the desk. She's quite knowledgeable about this area and the sudden crash."

"What happened?"

"As far as what will be reported, malfunction within the engine."

"What do you think?"

"It was done purposely."

Molly frowned. "Why?"

"A test."

Molly didn't have to ask about that. She knew much about those horrible tests. It was indecent. "We just happened to get on that flight."

"Possibly. There is also the thought that some still deem me as a threat."

"Even here."

"Yes." He mumbled. "He knows, if you were wondering. He's very smart for his age."

"Children have a better understanding than most people think." Sherlock looked down at his friend and smiled. "That thought crossed my mind earlier."

"What would you like to do now? I mean about Charlie."

"He's not bothering me, if that's what you're trying to ask. It would be fine if he continues with us."

"Won't we need his papers though?"

"I took care of that too." Molly just looked up at him.

"You have it all figured out, then don't you?" She smiled up at him.

Sherlock didn't say anything. He just looked out into the sea which could be viewed from here. It looked so far away. Much like home in London. So very far far away.

Sherlock felt it the second Molly began to think that he had slipped away into his head again. He hadn't. He had for the first time, kept from doing that. It was at times okay to stay in the moment whether it was a good moment or a sad one. This could constitute as both.

He grasped at her hand without looking at her and sighing.

"I can tell you with much confidence that I haven't the slightest idea how things will go now. I did have some sort of idea. I was wrong. I didn't see this at all."

"Does it bother you?"

"No. I like the strange things that aren't supposed to be explained." He mused as his eyes flickered down to her brown ones. He was aware that that could be taken in a sentimental way but he didn't dwell on it. This was a good moment. It also happened to be on her list. _**Number 9**_, if he remembered correctly.

**I was going to add a bit more but I think this was a pretty lengthy chapter as it is, that I am more than happy to have gotten to write. It's been awhile hasn't it? Sherlock didn't get to check another off his list in this one but I think his caring side more than makes up for it in this one. What do you all think of our new buddy name Charlie? I promise you, he will be in this much more. I love children. Please let me know what you think, yeah? Thanks for those that have followed, favorite and reviewed so far. I love all of you very much. **

**much love,**

**day **


End file.
